Date Night
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Chika and Riko are having their weekly date night. Which somehow leads to them inviting You to join their relationship.


Ever since Chika and Riko started dating, they made sure to set aside one night a week out of their busy schedules for Date Night. For them, this usually involved a nice romantic meal at home followed by either a movie, a late night concert, a moonlit walk on the beach, or a visit to Mari's new nightclub (because Uchiura had no nightlife and she felt the need to correct that). And it was through these weekly meetings that the romance was kept alive, these times where scheduled spontaneity let two young women fall deeper and deeper in love.

But of course, these date nights wouldn't be nearly so effective without a certain friend helping them along.

.

When Riko got to Chika's place that night, everything seemed to be normal. She kissed Chika, Chika took her coat, and then she was led to the dining area where the table was already filled with half a dozen deliciously savory dishes. Dishes that Chika wasted no time in complementing.

"Hey! Doesn't all this food look amazing?" exclaimed Chika, looking over the table as she tossed Riko's coat over a chair.

"Indeed it does," praised Riko, gladly inhaling the appetizing scents. "I think you've outdone yourself this time, You," she called out.

"I'm glad you think so," replied the chef from the kitchen. The sounds of water and scrubbing acted as accompaniment as You cleaned the pots and pans she had used. "How was your day?"

"Oh! Well-"

"Riko-chan!" hissed Chika. She put a finger over her mouth and mimed for Riko to shush. The red-eyed girl wanted to be the first to hear about her girlfriend's day, and she wanted to hear it while they were eating.

Riko gave her a tolerant smile. "I suppose I can't complain," she said in answer to You's question. "Would you like any help cleaning up?"

The water shut off, and You emerged from the kitchen. "Nope! I've already washed and dried the smaller things, and the pots and pans can air dry. We're good to go!" she said with a smile. The brunette beamed as the two lovers showered her with thanks, basking in the warmth of their gratitude.

But then You did something completely unexpected. She went over and sat at the third place setting Chika and Riko just noticed was there. Without a thought to their stunned faces, she picked up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

"...Um, You-chan, you know I love you, but could you please leave so Riko-chan and I can have our romantic dinner?" asked Chika.

"Nope!" answered You unashamedly.

"Bwah?!" exclaimed the ginger dumbly.

The brunette looked at her best friend and sighed. "Look," said You, "I don't mind helping your relationship along. Especially," she made sure to direct this next part at Riko, "Since I'm living a life where Chika and I are in love vicariously through _you_." You paused to grab a piece of fish. "But this is an absolutely unreasonable amount of work to put into a vicarious lifestyle! Do either of you know how much work is involved in making these meals?"

Chika and Riko exchanged a glance, each remembering the original disaster that led to them asking You in the first place. They shared a shudder, each wondering how a simple attempt at making yakisoba and sandwiches had led to massive fire damage.

You's rant however, was unaffected by their musings. "...And not only am I not allowed to eat my own cooking, but I have to buy the ingredients and bring them over myself because the two of you have nothing in your fridge but prepackaged meals, bottled sugary drinks, and mikans!" She shoved some more rice into her mouth before continuing. "And when I eventually get home, I'm too tired to make anything for myself, so it's a microwave meal for me before sleeping. I'm not doing this anymore! Either one of you learns how to cook, or you make me a part of this relationship!"

Chika and Riko exchanged glances, then turned away so they could confer in private. You noticed the hushed whispers but ignored them in favor of eating. When the whispers stopped, she glanced over to see Chika and Riko smiling proudly before her.

"Very well then!" said Chika brightly. "Riko-chan and I would like to officially invite you to join our relationship!"

.

.

.

The seconds ticked by in silence. You had stopped eating and had leaned her head forward so as to cloak her eyes in the shadow of her bangs. Riko had dropped her smile in favor of a worried grimace, wondering if they shouldn't have been so hasty to retain You's culinary skills. Chika however, remained unaffected, still smiling obliviously with hand extended in invitation.

Eventually, You set her bowl and chopsticks on the table and stood, taking measured strides as she walked towards Chika. The ginger had finally realized that all might not be well with her best friend, and began slowly backing away from those shadowed eyes. She jumped as her back hit the wall, looking fervently to Riko for help, when a hand slammed in place right beside her head, pinning her against the wall.

It was a perfectly executed kabedon.

Chika squeaked and looked into You's eyes. No longer were they hidden in darkness; instead, they were a deep luster of seductive azure, seeming to gaze into the depths of Chika's very soul.

"Uh, Y-You-chan..." stuttered Chika, "Are you okay? You seem to be... s-sexier than usual."

"Of course I'm okay, Chika," replied You with a sly smile. Maintaining her kabedon, she reached up and took Chika's chin in hand, smirking as Chika's red eyes widened in awe and arousal. You's mouth formed a satisfied smirk. "After all, I now have two girlfriends."

In the background, Riko was barely managing to not squeal in jealousy. Those were her fetishes! She should be the submissive in this scenario!

Without warning, You's face dove in, capturing Chika's lips with her own in a fiery kiss. She pulled back after a couple seconds to give Chika time to breathe.

"H...How are you such a good kisser?" asked Chika breathlessly, her heart racing.

"I'm just naturally talented," answered You with a wink. She leaned in again, pressing their bodies together as she initiated a full blown makeout session with the ginger.

Chika wrapped her arms around You to keep her close, intertwining their legs so the pair remained upright only through You's strength. She moaned into You's mouth as her fingers practically dug into her back, losing herself in this newfound ecstasy.

Time passed as Chika and You kept up their fervent kissing, Riko only able to formulate strangled noises of desire as she watched. The hand that had captured Chika's chin had long since drifted southwards, and Riko was reasonably certain she knew where to, if Chika's progressively louder moans were any indication. Soon enough, Chika broke their kissing with a lusty cry of satisfaction, and Riko watched as You gently lowered her to the floor so the ginger could rest undisturbed.

The brunette turned to the redhead with a smirk. "So Riko, are you ready to 'eat'?" she asked, licking her lips seductively.

Riko nodded furiously in anticipation, only barely able to stop her hands from ripping her clothes off.

"Good," said You, returning to her seat. She retrieved her bowl and chopsticks and resumed eating. Riko looked at her in stunned confusion, and the audible whimper she let out reflected her pent up desires. You chuckled tolerantly. "Now now, it would be a shame to waste this meal I made specifically for us, wouldn't it?" asked You.

Riko opened and closed her mouth repeatedly in an attempt to say something that would allow her to bypass dinner and get straight to the fun part. Alas, her eloquence was currently nonexistent, and the amazing voice that so many loved to hear had deserted her.

Riko sat down wordlessly. She was no longer hungry. But she was very thirsty...

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Riko: "Why am I the one getting blue balled?! This insensitive idea was all Chika's!"**

 **You: "Yeah, but I'm not surprised to hear it from her. If anything, I'm a little disappointed that you agreed so easily. You know, seeing as you're the more emotionally aware between the two of you."**

 **Chika: ZZZZZ... * _Sleep talking_ * "More, You-chan..." ZZZZZ...**

 **You: "And now _I'm_ the one running through her dreams."**

 **Riko: *Pouty face***

 **You: "Oh I'll take care of you too, but it'll be when you least expect it..."**

 **Later...**

 **Chika: "Riko-chan! Where are you? Your concert starts in two minutes!"**

 ***KABEDON!***

 **Riko: * _Annoyed yet aroused_ * "Damn it You, not now!"**


End file.
